Immortal Hearts
by Pokeevee57
Summary: Everyone has that one hidden secret that nobody else knows. Sora is no exception. His heart had felt like there was a little part missing, just a little, but it was still gone. That is, until he and his long lost brother found a way to connect. So both Sora and Eragon are on a new adventure to learn more about themselves and each other. And also to maybe stop a new evil. ON HIATUS!
1. Sora: Home at Last

_**Kvetha**_ **! I saw the crossovers of KH and Eragon, and I decided that I may as well make one myself! I've got a pretty good idea in my head. I love both of these stories, so I hope you'll enjoy this! Oh, and I'm a bit rusty when it comes to these two, especially the Inheritance Cycle, for it's been a couple of years since I've read the books, and I've yet to get my hands on another copy. Now, let's see our favorite Shadeslayer and Keybearer (or at least mine anyways). I looked up ''sky" in the ancient language; it is "** _ **lotha**_ **." So expect to see it! Enjoy, my** _ **fricai**_ **!**

 **I looked up these words on ; I unfortunately do not own the books at the moment, so tell me how you like it and if I did anything wrong!**

 **Oh, and this takes place AFTER KH 2 (or during, however you read it) and… I'll let you know of Eragon at the end OK? Cause I'm not sure yet… Enjoy! ;D**

 **PS. Dragon looking line-break thing goes to VexenIV. I was reading "Falling Angel" and I was like, that's so cool! So, yeah, enough talking. I know you want to read this, so… go on ahead.**

 **P.S. I do NOT own The Inheritance Cycle or Kingdom Hearts. If I did, I don't think I'd let Eragon leave forever. Ah… I love fanfiction…**

"Eragon" talking

' _Eragon_ ' thinking

 _Islingr_ Ancient Language

 **^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^ ^j^**

 _ **Chapter 1: The Destiny Islands: Home at Last**_

He was glad to be back home.

Back on the islands.

After opening the Door of Light a week ago and falling back home like a shooting star, Sora was back, reunited with his friends at long last. He was with his travel companions Donald and Goofy, as well as with Riku, Kairi, and King Mickey, who the former trio was looking for. And of course, Roxas and Namine were there too, if only in their hearts and minds… And they make an appearance for a brief second through Sora and Kiari, and even though the others saw it, no one said anything, as they were too glad to be home.

His Aunt Marian was only happy that he was home, even though it has been three years since the islands had first disappeared to darkness. She welcomed him back with open arms-and a delicious dinner.

Sora, even though it has been a while, still remembered the times when he was younger, when he still had Uncle Garrow. His uncle would hardly ever visit, but one day, he and his aunt realized he wasn't coming back. Understanding had seemed to blossom on his aunt's face, but Sora never could understand. Even right now, while looking at the sunset on a small circular island on a paupu tree, he thought of this. What had happened that caused him to leave…?

He was soon shaken out of thoughts when he saw Riku and Kiari approach out of the corner of his eye. He turned around and noticed that Riku was carrying what looked like a bottle.

When Riku and Kiari saw Sora, they ran over to him. Riku was the first to speak. "Hey Sora. We found this on the beach today, and look who sent it."

He then proceeded to give the bottle to Sora, and when he saw who it was from, a look of genuine disbelief was on his face.

The one who sent it was no other than King Mickey.

Sora opened the bottle to get the message that was seen inside. He then unscrolled it. His friends looked over his shoulder to see what it said.

 _Dear Sora, Riku, and Kiari,_

 _I must thank you all for helping bring light to the worlds. You have done a wonderful job keeping then safe. Though as we all know, as there is always light, there is also always darkness as well. Master Yen Sid and I will be fine without you for now. Besides, you just got home. There are still a few left over Heartless scattered, but it will be okay for now. Just relax, you guys deserve it. But keep your guard up. Who knows what will come next? See ya soon pals!_

 _-Mickey_

The three reading the letter gained worried faces, but Sora's seemed the most troubled, while staring at the letter. His friends noticed this, but they soon discarded that thought, as they believed Sora was only thinking about all he'd gone through and how he would have to do even more. They also saw something…strange at the end of the letter. It looked like some ancient kind of language, and they wondered what it was doing there

Sora wasn't thinking about that at the moment however. He also saw the bottom, and he saying he was shocked was an understatement. He saw a language, and he knew only he could read it because, as far as he knew, only he knew the language written.

And it was the Ancient Language.

Sora had started learning this language about a decade ago, when he was five. He still remembered the day it all started… When he first learned of it and many other things that no one else seemed to know…

The day he got a dragon…

 **Sorry guys, but this is all for now. I have to get my ideas organized, but no need to worry! I'll show the flashback in the next chapter. The letter will be after because I feel like writing it in the Ancient Language (though I might not be that successful at it ;D). It'll take a while to translate, so I'll try my best! Oh, and could someone tell me how to say Goodbye or Farewell in the Ancient Language? Please? Also, Brom's sword's name. What is it?** _ **Elrun ono, iet fricai**_ _ **!**_ **Read and Review! Tell me how I did so far for my first story!**


	2. Sora: Skye and the Mystery Message

_**Kvetha!**_ **Do you guys know how happy I was when I first published this? I already got a favorite! Thank you so much! Thank you, you guys! You truly made my day. So, I decided to write Sora's flashback. Hope you all enjoy! ;D**

 **ChimaTigon and Undertaker5: Thank you. You guys even following me made me truly happy. I'm glad that my story is interesting enough to you all.**

 **Remember, I do NOT own either Eragon or Kingdom Hearts. I hope you all like it! Tell how it is please! Oh, and I made up the ages and unintentionally made some changes to both universes to make it easier for me to write my stories.**

 **I also decided NOT to do the letter in the AL, only because I noticed Paolini's AL sentences. There seems to be some kind of rule that I don't understand… And also because I cannot find all the words I wish to use. And I found the name of Brom's sword** _ **Undbitr**_ **, translated as "Wound Biter." Hmmm…**

 **Well, on to the story!**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Sora was five years old, eating dinner with Uncle Garrow and Aunt Marian. Uncle Garrow had arrived earlier that day, but he was going to leave tomorrow because of his farm. So they were all enjoying their time now. He remembered hearing his aunt and uncle talk about some kid seemingly named something similar to "Eragon" or something like that. He didn't get to even think about it however because he saw a bright flash outside the window._

 _It didn't look like his aunt and uncle had noticed it, for they were still talking, and it seemed they were talking about his mom Selena. Even though he was curious of why they were talking about his mom now, his five-year-old mind decided that the shining light was more important. He snuck away from the table as quietly as he could so his aunt and uncle wouldn't be bothered. He then opened the front door as silently as he could and ran toward the direction he saw the light._

 _Sora still saw the light outside, but it looked like it came from a certain little cave. He ran over to the cave where there was light seeping through, but it was dimming fast. Sora, being the curious one, ran through the cave, wondering what adventures might await by seeing what that light was._

 _He soon reached the end, and he found that he was in a small, roughly circular area with a strange knobless door at the end. But what truly caught Sora's attention, however, was a beautiful, still glowing stone. It was as blue as the sky, and was about the size of a football._

 _Sora was amazed. He wondered if this had been the light… He guessed yes, and decided to bring it home. Cause who knows?_

 _It might lead to many great adventures._

 _He was glad that he decided to bring the backpack that was near the front door, or how else would he be able to sneak it back inside? He walked back to his wooden home on the island, and then remembered something that could save five-year-old Sora from Aunt Marian's wrath._

 _He had left his window open… with vines that he could climb._

 _He climbed up with little difficulty, as he has climbed this before. Sora then went to his bed and took the intriguing stone out of his pack and tried to think of what to do with it. Even after ten minutes of it, he couldn't think of anything. Nothing at all. He then decided to just hide it under his bed for now so no one could find it._

 _He then decided to go to bed, dreaming of adventures and dragons…_

* _THUMP*_

 _Sora woke with a start._

"What was that?" _he thought. Then he heard it again._

 _And it came from right under him._

 _Sora had a strange feeling he knew what it was. He checked under the bed. And what did he see?_

 _The strange stone was_ moving. _And it looked like it had some cracks on it…_

 _Sora picked up the stone and put it on the bed. It was still moving however, and more cracks seemed to appear almost out of nowhere. He watched with a curious face as the stone finally broke…_

 _And revealed a small yet beautiful dragon._

 _It was the color of the sky, same as the stone was. Or, should I say,_ egg _? The little thing looked up at Sora with a strange and pleading look in its eyes, as if waiting for the young boy to do something. Sora could only stare until he felt the urge to reach it…_

 _And proceeded to feel a sudden pain on his right palm, right where he touched it._

 _Sora grunted instead of shrieked in pain because he knew that his aunt would go_ nuts. _Eventually though, the pain subsided. He really hoped there wouldn't be a cut or something… And he saw there wasn't._

 _But that didn't mean there was something else on there. He couldn't even see it at first, but as he tilted his hand slightly, it was shown in the moonlight. An irregular mark shined silver on his palm. After looking at it for a bit, he slowly looked up at the dragon…_

 _Who was promptly asleep on his lap._

 _Sora looked at it and wondered what may lay in the future for him, as he now had a fantastical creature by his side, with scales the color of the sky._

 _And that was what the dragon became to be. Skye…_

Sora remembered Skye fondly. He had brought it to the cave he found it in, and since it was close to the sea, brought the dragon fish until it started hunting them itself. And soon, an unbreakable connection was established.

One day, he and the dragon he had named Skye were playing on the beach, a couple of months after it hatched. As they were having fun however, he heard a voice that seemed to be _inside his head!_ It almost felt like someone else's mind went into his. The voice was young and female.

' _WHHHEEEEE, this is fun, Sora!'_ said the voice.

"Well, glad you are- wait a sec… Skye?! You can talk in my _HEAD?!"_ Sora seemed to realize.

' _Yep! Try talking in your head too!'_ She had answered back.

Sora was happy that he had a great friend like her. Even when she got too large for the cave, she helped him find a secret spot on the island (the spot isn't important at the moment). He learned so many things from her even though she was younger. She seemed to have natural knowledge of some of her heritage and had wonderful stories to tell. Even a few years later, she kept surprising him. When he finally decided that they could fly together, they were both excited. They had decided to do it as soon as Sora's school got out for the summer. They had gotten a thick blanket and some rope as a saddle.

And it was the best thing they had both experienced.

Skye enjoyed Sora's company and, while he also enjoyed it, he enjoyed the flying just as much. It just felt… right, somehow. Like he was _meant_ to fly on top of a really cool dragon.

But that couldn't be it could it? Nah…

They enjoyed each other's company over the years, going on countless adventures, one day hoping to go beyond the sea in front of the cave… But they decided to do that later.

Skye actually knew some of the A.L., as if someone had given her the knowledge beforehand. She was somehow, in some way, able to teach him magic and the language, as well as its truth.

Sora kept anything that had to do with Skye secret. For good reason, too. If anyone would have known, they would have either freaked out, grown too jealous and try to hurt them, or beg to be with the young dragon. So, they kept to themselves.

When the islands were going away, Skye was able to somehow escape before the darkness could overtake her. When Sora went to her before he went to get Riku and Kiari, who both don't know Skye, Skye gave him a gift so that they could always be together.

Her Eldunari. A dragon's heart of hearts.

It was a shining light blue orb that, when touched, could let the two who are connected think to each other. For example, if Sora was holding Skye's Eldunari, the two could communicate with each other, no matter how far apart they mean seem.

Talk about hearts being connected. Huh.

 _Anyway,_ Sora was able to talk to her on his journey to save his friends. Her knowledge really helped him during his journeys. And he was so good at keeping Skye a secret that even in Castle Oblivion Namine couldn't touch his memories of her. He had trained his mind that much at least. He also trained his secret magic in private to help increase his stamina in using it. It takes the same amount of energy as if physically actually doing it. Say Sora wanted to teleport to the other side of a field. When he would teleport, he would lose the same amount of energy as it would take to go over there by walking or running. That's why he needed to work on his stamina.

So, when Sora finally came back from his journey, what was the first thing he did after saying hello to his friends and family?

He flew on Skye for _hours_ , enjoying it after so long. Skye had been in a strange forest after the islands were gone and was somehow able to get back to the islands when they were restored. There was always enough food in that forest. She had seen no one. So there was not much to worry about there.

So when Sora saw the Ancient Language at the bottom of King Mickey's letter, he was pleasanyly surprised. He was glad that at least _someone_ knew it as well.

Riku and Kiari were also looking at it, having no clue on what it is whatsoever. They told Sora that they should go, but the latter had wanted to stay, his excuse being his want to watch the sunset to the very end. His friends unfortunately (or was it fortunately for Sora?) had to go back to their homes, so they left with quiet good-byes.

After they left, Sora sighed in relief. He could finally see what the letter said. He looked back at it and started deciphering the message.

 _To anyone it concerns,_

 _I have a strong feeling that one of you can read this, and if you are reading, then I was correct. Please, whoever reads this, I will be coming soon. I need to tell you something. Master Yen Sid knows the language and taught me its mechanics, so I can speak with you without problem hopefully. I am coming in a few days, but do not inform your friends. They will only get suspicious of how you knew. See you soon._

 _P.S. Meet me in that secret cave of yours okay? Make sure nobody wants to go there on that same day._

 _-Mickey_

Sora stared at the letter with a _very_ shocked look on his face. Mickey was coming? But what reason would he need to talk to someone who knew the ancient language? It was all a mystery.

But it could also lead to wonderful adventures.

Skye was reading the letter with him in his mind. She said, ' _I wonder why that mouse would be here. Should we tell him it is because of me that you know it?'_

Sora thought back, ' _No. We do not even know why he is coming, so just hang tight till I say okay?'_

' _Okay… Hey, let's go fly again today!'_

Sora laughed at her abundant enthusiasm, but he still couldn't get that message out of his head. But, whatever it's for, he doesn't have to worry about it at the moment.

All he needs to do now is fly.

 _ **Whew…**_ **man, I was thinking about this while I was writing. I really hope I did good… I just typed whatever came into my head onto paper. Believe me, I want to read this story as much as you guys do. The most exciting parts are yet to come I know. That may be why this may seemed rushed. I never know what will happen next until I start writing (sorry** _ **typing**_ **). I hoped you have enjoyed this so far. Please tell me how I did. Criticize me all you want. It will only help my stories to be better. And don't worry, I'll write Eragon soon! Just need to finish the first part with Sora, then I'll be good. Who knows? We might see him in the next chapter…**

 _ **Elrun ono, iet fricai!**_


	3. Sora: During the Adventures

_**Kvetha!**_ **Hello again! I'm doing this last chapter for Sora, and in the next one we'll** _ **finally**_ **see Eragon! XD This is gonna be short though, so I'll try to update as fast as possible. I'm only able to update like this so far because it's the weekend. But on Monday and throughout the week, I won't be able to update as much, so bear with me when the time comes. The following summary will tell of Sora and Skye, and briefly speak of how he learned about his abilities as a Dragon Rider. So you might want to read it, as some of it was NOT in the previous chapter. It gives vital info that may interest you guys.**

 **I don't own either KH or Eragon, or even the Ancient Language.**

 **P.S. The following involves spoilers from the KH franchise (and maybe a** _ **little**_ **from the** _ **Inheritance Cycle**_ **), so don't say I didn't warn you. Enjoy!**

 _ **Sora and Skye's story:**_

 **As you read in the last chapter, Sora is a** _ **Shur'tugal**_ **. He found the egg in the secret cave when he was five years old. The dragon, who he named Skye for her color, seemed to have been infused with knowledge of some of her dragon heritage, as well as knowledge of the Ancient Language. A few months after Skye hatched, they learned they could speak to each other through their minds, thanks to Skye instinctively doing it to talk to Sora. Sora, when he was a couple years older, learned he could do magic when he protected her from a falling tree with the spell** _ **letta.**_ **That's when Skye started teaching him magic, since somehow she could do magic too, but had seemed to be limited to only teaching him at the moment.**

 **Skye had stayed hidden in the secret cave for the first few months until they both decided that she would soon be too big. Sora and Skye both searched the island for a while before they found the perfect spot: a clearing near the center of the island, where there was mostly thick forest. They were able to make it through only with Skye's slashes. There was a river nearby that was filled with fish and fresh water, so she could stay there. Whenever Sora would want to visit, he would have to take a 15 minute walk from his home. He would tell his aunt that he was going to explore the island. She let him go as long as he stayed safe. Of course, Sora would always be safe because Skye was a** _ **dragon,**_ **but he didn't tell his aunt that.**

 **They started flying together when Sora was eight. They could never think of anything to use as a saddle, until Sora decided that they could use some thick blankets he had at home, and he had found several thick ropes just the other day. And when they finally flew, they had the time of their lives.**

 **Skye enjoyed Sora's company, and vice versa. But Sora loved flying at all just as much. He felt like he belonged there, as if it was** _ **destiny.**_ **But was that it…?**

 **He and Skye never thought about it much, as they had too much fun together to keep it in their minds long. Sora soon became pretty good at magic. He decided to wear gloves to cover up the** _ **gedwey ignasia.**_ **He wore fingerless gloves instead of actual gloves because first of all, they allowed him to manipulate magic a little better, and secondly, they were just that much cooler. He still needed to practice his stamina a lot however.**

 **Somehow, he was always able to make a good excuse for his friends when he wanted to be with Skye. Either that, or he'd find a way to sneak away (sometimes with a little help from magic).**

 **When he was 12 and left his room the day the islands were to disappear, he ran all the way to Skye first to make sure the clearing wouldn't be destroyed. It wasn't…yet. They both had a strong, foreboding feeling that it would be a long time before they'd see each other again, so Skye gave him a parting gift-her Eldunari, her heart of hearts. Whenever Sora held her "heart," he would be able to hear her thoughts and communicate with her in the same way, no matter the distance. He could also communicate with her even without touching her, but would not be able to read her emotions as easily, and he would have to reach his mind to the heart. Skye said she would be able to perform a special spell to teleport somewhere far away, but it would only work on her, so Sora promised to find his friends for her, for she knew how much he cared for them.**

 **And so, along his worldly travels, he was still able to make contact with his partner. He kept her in a hidden storage space with a spell (the same one Eragon used to keep the Eldunari from Vroengard storaged, though Sora didn't know that). He continued to practice his spells, but only did it either when everyone else was asleep or do it in one of the back rooms in the Gummi Ship when he wasn't driving. Skye taught him more of the language and what they could do as spells, or for speech if it was ever necessary. Soon, Sora was very good at magic, even his stamina.**

 **And then came Hollow Bastion.**

 **Skye was angry at Maleficent for using her dragon heritage for only power and destruction and was only too happy when Sora prevailed. But what was truly heartbreaking was when Sora released his own heart for his friends. She knew he did it at the spur of the moment, but knew it was the best for everyone as it would free the princesses of light. Skye was devastated, but she had a strange feeling that Sora would come back, for she felt her Eldunari** _ **moving.**_ **Soon, it stopped, but she felt her energy drain because of her instinctual dragon magic, and she felt it mingle with a different kind of light magic. And to her happiness, she felt Sora's heart once more. She cried in his mind, and Sora was sad to have worried her, but glad that she hadn't died as many do when their partners fade. Once the islands were restored, she was able to use her special spell once more to go back. She was able to keep herself safe there.**

 **When Sora made it to Castle Oblivion to try to find Riku, he and Skye both sensed a strange magic that none of them would be able to effect, and when they noticed Sora forgetting things, they both decided to cast a spell to make Sora forget about Skye and the ancient language until his memories would no longer be tampered with. She was lonely, yet happy that he would still remember her later, even if it may be a while…**

 **It had been a year since Sora left the islands, but he was about to go to sleep for who knows how much longer to get his other memories restored. And, as he fell asleep, the spell broke, and the two were able to speak to each other once more, even if Sora was asleep. He could only speak to her with his mind; he was unable to do anything else. So they were content until Sora woke up a year later.**

 **He continued practicing magic and the ancient language, for his stamina was lowered due to his sleep. He was soon able to surpass what it was before.**

 **And when Sora as finally able to return to the islands after one more year, they flew once more.**

 **They showed each other what they learned over the years, and they told of some of their other adventures. And they spent even more time together than they had before. And their bond became even stronger.**

 **As is common knowledge with Dragon Riders, their appearances slowly change over time to represent a rider and their bond with their dragon. Luckily, Sora knew a spell to keep his appearance the same, or mostly to make it seem like his ears were more round than they really were. Not too much as had changed as much as the ears, and he still seemed more human than not. His ears were almost pointed at this point, though still a little round.**

 **And through all these years, his friends didn't know a thing, not even Riku and Kiari.**

 **But ever since Sora was young, he felt an** _ **emptiness**_ **inside his heart, and Ventus nor Roxas had nothing to do with it he knew. When he had bonded with Skye, most of it went away**

 **But it was still there.**

 **Sora didn't know what it was. It was almost as if there as someone out there that he needed to meet. It seemed as if this person** _ **could**_ **be family, but the feeling was never clear…**

 **But for now, he enjoyed his time with his friends…**

 **YEAH! How was** _ **that?**_ **Did you all enjoy it? Now, for a little part with Sora below, then Eragon the next chapter! Yay! XD Now, time to continue…**

After reading the letter, Sora flew with Skye for a while before going back home. After eating his aunt's dinner, he went straight to his room.

He examined the letter for a few minutes, thinking about what it could possibly mean.

' _Do it tomorrow, Sora. That way, we can do it together!'_

' _Yeah, I guess you're right Skye. See ya tomorrow!'_

' _G'night Sora!'_

For the next two days, they tried to figure it out but to no avail. The day before King Mickey would come, they decided to just wait so Sora could just ask him.

And so Sora fell asleep in his room that night, anxious for tomorrow…

But instead of sleeping, he woke up in his heart where he saw someone else…

 _ **Aaaaannnnnddd**_ **DONE! Now we just need to get Eragon up to date…**

 **Eragon: What now?**

 **Me: See,** _ **this**_ **is why. Well, I hope you enjoyed this so far, and thanks for reading! You'll see where he is next chap, so look forward to it! Please review and criticize me!**

 _ **Elrun ono, iet fricai!**_


	4. Eragon: Riding Destiny

**Hello again! Okay, look- I'm bored at the moment, so I decided to start writing the next chap for you guys. I kinda think it's still a bit early, but, to be honest, I got nothing better to do at the moment. I'll be thinking of the story as I type- which means I won't truly know what will happen next until I type it. I'm reading as I'm writing. As someone wise once said (though I don't remember who), "Write what you want to read…" or something like that anyway…**

 **We finally made it to Eragon! As much as I would** _ **really**_ **want to see Sora help defeat Galbatorix, there are two reasons it will take place after. Reason #1: I cannot think of a good way to put Sora in there. #2: It makes it that much easier to use my imagination for when everything is said and done (and like I said many times before, I can't get my hands on any of the books at the moment). And I am rusty on both of these, since the TV is broke…**

 **So, this officially takes place as Eragon is leaving Alagaesia by boat. FYI, I am writing this on Word, but I cannot find the accents that are usually found in the AL, so they appear normal. Just, I guess,** _ **pretend**_ **the special accents are there…? Sure… I guess we can go with that…**

 **Moving on…**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading, but** _ **I'm begging you,**_ **please review! I really want to see what you guys think! Come on, just 10 seconds of your time? Please?**

 **I mean if you really don't want to, you don't have to…**

 **But I'd really appreciate it.**

 **Well, let's get this show on the road already! Enjoy! =D**

 **Oh, and let me know if there's a story you really want to see. I'll see if I can do it. Enough of this, we both know you just want to read the story, so go on ahead.**

 **Oh, and this will be short because I can find no way to make this longer. We already knew his story (unless you haven't read the books, in which case there are spoilers in here), so there is not too much to say except a small recap and what happens next… This is** _ **right after Inheritance.**_ **I mean literally, practically right where the book ends is pretty much where this story begins. And Eragon is 18 in my story and (here) hatched Saphira when he was 15.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **PS. I don't own KH or the Inheritance Cycle, not even the ancient language.**

 **/**

18-year-old Eragon was leaving his beloved home… for, well, forever.

He decided to leave in order to find a place to train new Riders that may come, but he and his dragon Saphira were the only ones who could do it. So, they had to leave Alagaesia to find a place and stay there in order for the Dragon Riders to flourish once more.

They were both saddened, as well as the elf princess (or is it queen now?) Arya Drottingu and her dragon Firnen. They were all good friends (though Eragon wished for something more), and it seems as if it would be a long time before they'd see each other again, if not at all. As the elf and her green dragon left, they bid Eragon and Saphira farewell…

He knew he would never be able to return once leaving, for it was his _destiny._ When Angela, the mysterious witch, foretold his future, that is what she said: he would leave Alagaesia and never return…

Eragon was glad that his cousin Roran could live a happy life with his wife Katrina and their daughter Ismira. How Eragon wished for family once more…

For since ever being young, he always felt a hole in his heart. Something seemed to be missing form his life. His growing bond with his cousin helped heal it, as well as the bond between him and his partner Saphira. But he was always still able to feel that bit of emptiness inside him, longing for some close relations that he could just, well, relate to. He was made even more lonely by the fact that he'd have to leave home forever, and that he and Saphira were mostly alone as Dragon Riders, and would be for a while before the next egg hatched, but nobody knew how long that could take.

He did wonder how his half-brother Murtagh was doing. He had ultimately helped defeat the evil king at the end and left for north afterwards. Who knew where he went…

Eragon was so saddened that he cried, cried after so long of fighting for three long years, only to have to leave… even if it was his own choice… But it was for the better of everyone… Right? Eragon believed so.

Saphira was also saddened, as she could feel Eragon's emotions, but it wasn't just that. She had enjoyed another dragon's company, especially a dragon such as Firnen. So she did her best to console him, and when she felt she could do no more, she fell asleep, waiting for the next day.

Eragon was extremely grateful for Saphira. He seriously wouldn't know what to do without her. And so he went to sleep too, wondering what could be in store for their future…

/

Instead of waking up on deck with his back to Saphira, he opened his eyes to see stained glass underneath him… and saw a strange person in front of him…

/

 **Sorry, I want to stop it here. I just needed Eragon to catch up to Sora. Now we will see what will finally happen when they meet! I won't tell you anything now, so hang tight. I want to type more, but it rightfully belongs in its own chapter…**

 **Please review!**

 _ **Elrun ono, iet fricai!**_


	5. The Hearts Complete

_**Kvetha!**_ **We will see both Sora and Eragon in this chap. They finally meet! I know you want to read, so go on!**

 **ChimaTigon: You might see a Sora x Kiari, thanks for the idea! Now, I won't spoil to how it will work to anyone, but thank you for the idea! Man, sometimes I'm so dumb…**

 **I never explained Sora and Eragon's appearances did I? Man, I'm such a bad author sometimes… But I guess I'll do my best to explain them now… Though don't blame me if I get Eragon's wrong. I haven't read the books in two years, and I don't even know if Paolini even showed what clothes/armor he wore, so this is just guess work. I only know Sora's because of KH Dream Drop Distance (amazing game by the way), so it'll be his KH 2 clothing. That may change later, but for now, here are the current looks of Sora and Eragon:**

 _ **Sora**_ **:**

 **Hair: Gravity-defying spikes, light brown**

 **Eyes: Sky blue**

 **Physique: Lean, yet stronger than he lets on; agile and quick; mostly pointed ears**

 **Clothes: (Day) KH 2 clothes (look up KH 2 Sora on images. You should see it.)**

 **Night (PJs): Simple black shirt with white accents; white shorts; black and white socks**

 _ **Eragon:**_

 **Hair: shortish, light brown**

 **Eyes: Blue (because I feel like that's his eye color, not 100% sure…Works for the story anyhow…)**

 **Physique: Lean (right?), Strong and very fast thanks to Agaeti Blodhren (look it up!); elf/human hybrid-looking (also Agaeti Blodhren)**

 **Clothes (Arceus have mercy… just bear with me here!): Plain gray tunic and tan slacks, with touches of armor for comfort and slight protection; brown boots (PLEASE tell me that works!)**

 **Same for at night.**

 **/**

 **Just… bear with me on Eragon's clothes alright? Just go with it, since I doubt I'll go back and change it unless I get an** _ **exact description**_ **of his clothing. So, here's the part (I hope) you have all been waiting for! Eragon and Sora meet in the heart! What'll happen? Keep reading and review!**

 **I do not own KH or The Inheritance Cycle.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **/**

The two Dragon Riders just stared at each other for a full minute, sizing each other up, at the same time wondering what the heck was going on.

Eragon looked at the teen in front of him. He looked a few years younger than him, and he saw that the boy was wearing simple black and white clothing. He saw sky blue eyes, not unlike his father's… He also noticed his closely pointed ears, like Eragon himself had. He also saw the gravity-defying brown hair wondering how his hair was like that.

But his eyes… he saw through them all the strife the teen had gone through to accomplish something, though he wasn't sure of what he went through or want he had wanted by succeeding.

As Eragon was examining Sora, Sora was doing the same thing for Eragon.

Sora saw that older teen was probably around 18 or so, but he was definitely older than Sora. The teen had short brown hair and plain gray and tan clothing. He also noticed some armor, though there was not an abundance of it. He saw the pointed ears and the slanted eyes, yet was still human. What really caught his attention though was those eyes. They were a blue color, as sparkling as a sapphire. But as he looked deeper, he saw the weariness of battle and a burden that he seemed to carry.

At one point, they both decided to just look at the glass floor, but were they surprised.

It showed the both of them.

In the inner circle, Sora was on one side and Eragon was on the other, upside down to each other (similar to Vanitas and Ventus). They weren't holding anything. The background consisted of an island and a forest. There were smaller circles along the outside perimeter of the inner circle. They noticed that most of their greatest friends and allies were shown in them along their side. The very top circle and bottom circles contained people that each knew, but knew one over the other. Near Eragon's head was Brom, his father. Sora saw his mother Selena near his own head. He had a picture in his home that showed her. (Eragon still didn't remember her much, but he was too shocked at the moment to notice anyway)

A sky blue dragon and a sapphire colored one were circling each in the outer most circle. The rest of the stained glass was a mosaic of beautiful colors, mingling with others.

After looking at the beauty of the stained glass, they both looked up at each other. Would the other attack or…?

Then they felt it.

They felt their hearts connect…

And the holes they had felt for so long…

Disappeared.

Eragon was stunned. Why would this boy heal the hole inside when they literally just met? How? Maybe if he discreetly read his mind for answers…

Sora was amazed at the glass, but finally feeling whole? What…? Who was this guy anyway? Perhaps it wouldn't be a bad idea to search his mind? You never know who could be your enemy these days…

And so the two read each other's minds… _at the exact same time._ It resulted in surprise to both teens that the other thought of doing the same thing. Before they could think about it more however, they felt their hearts and minds ache…

And proceeded to see the other's memories.

/

After (mentally) experiencing what the other went through, they were surprised.

Eragon was just… speechless. This kid got chosen by a legendary weapon and practically broke the laws of the entire _universe_ in order to rescue his beloved friends. Heck, he had even sacrificed _himself_ to save the girl he loved. Well, he didn't think he could compete with that… The teen in front of him had sacrificed so much to save his friends and to remember them by. Even when his best friend betrayed him, he never lost hope; he had never given up, not even in the end, always the optimist. The friend kinda reminded him of Murtagh… Where the bad are really just good and misunderstood. Wow… and-wait. He saw all the kid's memories right? So if that's true then…! Eragon became wide-eyed and slowly looked towards Selena's circle…

As Eragon started analyzing the memories, Sora did as well. Saying he was shocked was an understatement. This guy had led a pretty normal life with (shocking) Uncle Garrow and his cousin. And he couldn't save him when he was needed most- when the Ra'azac attacked. He went through so much in a world he did not know so much, while practically living a bard's tale of old. He was mostly alone in what he did, and went through a war Sora knew no one should go through. The guy in front of him even defeated his strongest and toughest enemy, only to have to leave his old home forever, just for the sake of his country. He had sacrificed so much for his family, for love, for the world he lived in, to make it better for everyone. Sora shuddered, thinking it would be that much worse with Heartless… Yikes… But then Sora realized something. If these were all his memories, they were all true right? Then, if… Sora gained a look of pure disbelief on his face and looked towards Brom's picture in the circle…

They both tried to process it in their minds. There was no way…! How was it even possible…? Then they both looked up at each other and just stared in shock, still not believing what can no doubt be true. Memories cannot be tampered with easily, but Eragon knew the Word, and there was no tampering with memories left. Just truth…

So, if it really was the truth, then…

"You're my _BROTHER?!_ "

/

 **And that's what happens. Yep, the two are brothers here. Everything will be explained in due time, but for now…**

 **You have this.**

 **I thought that this would be a good stop point, as it will give me time to think about the next step.**

 **Please tell me if there are any stories you are interested in me writing. Tell me how I've done on this story too!**

 _ **Elrun ono, iet fricai!**_


	6. Sora: Flashback: The Crown Necklace

_**Kvetha!**_ **Hello, all! As you may or may not have seen, I started a new story. It features Ash and also Ransei (though I haven't gotten that far yet). The Pokemon fanfic will be continued, along with this story. Do not worry, I am thinking of some others to write as well, just need to be prepared. I thank you all for reading as well.**

 **One of the reasons I started another fanfic is because my river of imagination is running dry at the moment, but I had enough for Pokemon and decided to still do something besides sit here reading all day. FYI, this chapter is a FLASHBACK. Did you hear me?**

 **.**

 **Now that I know you saw it, it will show of what Sora knows of his parents, who are, if you read in the last chapter, Selena and Brom, hence why Eragon is his brother.**

 **Eragon and Sora are about three years apart, with Eragon being older. Please, if you have any ideas, let me know! Now, onto the story!**

 **PS. This will be a short chap. Sorry, but I need to find some ideas.**

 **PPS. I don't own either the** _ **Inheritance Cycle**_ **or** _ **Kingdom Hearts**_ **. Not the AL either. I have no idea what would happen if I did. Ask Angela for that information.**

 **Angela: (Reads my future and fate) Your future is very clouded. It seems that your entire destiny is covered with a thick veil of mystery.**

 **Huh… And there you have it. Enjoy! ;-)**

 **/**

 _ **Flashback!**_

 _A seven-year-old Sora was sitting on his aunt's couch, bored out of his mind. There was a terrible storm outside at the moment, so he could not even leave to go to Skye. He was still a tad too far to communicate with her, as they were both not mentally strong enough to form that link. There was no TV, as the storm had disrupted the signal, and all the books in the house were boring as well._

 _Sora sighed in frustration as he wondered where Aunt Marian was. She had left a note that she would be gone until 2:00, in which case it was 1:59 at the moment. Just as the clock on the coffee table clicked to 2:00. The door opened, and in entered his aunt, wet but with an umbrella._

 _Sora went to greet her, and she hugged him back. He was glad she was back so then he won't be bored anymore. Aunt Marian went into the kitchen and took out some groceries. So she had left to get some food. Sora went up to his Aunt and helped her. He then asked, "Aunt Marian?"_

 _She responded, "Yes, Sora?"_

 _Sora gained a pleading look in his eyes. "Can you… can you tell me what my mom and dad were like?"_

 _Marian had a sad smile on her face. "Of course, Sora. Now, let's go to the living room. Wait there while I get something okay?"_

 _Sora grumbled at having to sit with nothing to do again, but agreed anyway. He had wanted to know about them for a while now, and he decided it was as good as a day as any. He noticed that the storm had calmed quite a bit, though there was still a little rain._

 _Soon, after about five minutes, Marian came back with a small box in her hand. She set it down on the table. Sora looked at her expectedly, wanted to know about the parents he never knew. She sighed, as there was no way around it._

 _She started, "Your mother, Selena, was wonderful. She is your Uncle Garrow's sister, and they both grew up on a farm. One day though, she left in search of love and adventure. She was gone for a very long time, and wasn't seen for a while. None of us knew of her whereabouts."_

" _Then, one day, sometime after I married your uncle, she came back to the farm she grew up on, which was where we were living at the time. Selena was wearing expensive clothing. She said she was sorry for being gone, and left a box with both me and your uncle. She left for another three years, saying she was searching for something. She had looked rushed as she was leaving, as if afraid that she was being followed."_

" _After three years, she came back with you in her arms. You were recently born. Selena said that she had found it. What she was looking for: a place for you to live while being safe. She felt that her home would not be safe enough in a place with a powerful king, and then she asked me if I could care for you there. KI knew that you needed to be cared for, so I agreed. I had to leave Garrow behind, however, because he had the farm still, and he knew practically everyone in town. Your mother had explained to me that someone was after her, and wished to punish her. She wanted to keep you safe, so she would not be able to care for you. The place she found was called…"_

" _The Destiny Islands."_

" _She left, and I haven't seen her since. Now as for your father… I am sorry to say I don't know who he is. Your mother never mentioned him, probably to keep him safe as well. But the box she gave me… She said to give it to you when you turned seven but I had forgotten until now. So open it."_

 _Sora was sad from the story, but was curious of what was in the box his mother left him. He opened it and found a note on top of something wrapped. He read the note first._

 _/_

To my Dear Sora,

If you receive this, that means I am not here with you. I wish with all my heart I could be there, but some bad people want me. I hope you have been safe and happy on the islands, and I also hope you will for the years to come. I am sorry that you have not seen me, but I am glad that your aunt is there. I know your heart may feel small and empty now, but I know that your heart is compassionate and will only grow larger over the years. If you still feel a small hole, I know and hope that, one day, you will find the person who heals it, as they have one as well. It will, I know it, even if it may take many years. So trust me on this. I wish you luck, my dear Sora.

Your mother, Selena.

P.S. I miss you, and I truly wish to see your growth. Alas, I have other things I need to do… I'm sorry… I love you so much, Sora. Know that. Your mother knows it too.

 _Atra du evarinya ono varda. Flauga, iet lotha._

With great love, your father, Brom.

/

 _Sora was left with many emotions swirling inside. He couldn't identify all of them, but he knew two of these for a fact. Saddness, and love. Love for his parents, and love for anyone that had helped him to be here._

 _And so he cried._

 _His aunt did not read the letter, as she knew it was only for Sora to read. She did her best to calm him down._

 _Once he was calm, Sora looked toward the box he had left on the table. He picked up the box then took out the item inside._

 _It was a crown necklace._

 _Sora was amazed at the shine it had. It shone with a mystical light, as if it was enchanted with a spell. But soon, he found a note attached to the back. He took it off and read it._

To Sora,

We hope that, whenever you see this, you will remember us by. Always know that we will be there for you, no matter what. If not in person, in your heart. Your heart holds much love, and if we are not found, a part of us will always be with you in your heart.

Before I forget, there is an enchantment on the necklace as well. It will never fail to protect you from the darkness that is found in people's hearts. You will always be our light Sora. Remember this.

With all the love in the universe, your parents.

 _Sora was even more saddened at the letter, but was happy he would always have a part of his family. He immediately put on the necklace even though it looked a little too big. But once he put it around his neck, it shrunk to the perfect size, and it left Sora amazed. He immediately knew that he would never take it off._

 _His aunt was speechless. She had seen the necklace shrink, and she wondered who put the enchantment on it. She saw the clock on the table though, and saw that it was getting late. "Sora, time for bed."_

 _Sora replied with the biggest smile she had ever seen "Okay, Aunt Marian!"_

 _As Sora ran upstairs to his room, he thought of his family. He felt truly happy that they had done so much for him. He loved them back with all his heart._

 _And one of the two holes in his heart disappeared…_

 _/_

 ***sniff* I thought that was really heartwarming, didn't you? I was sad as I read this. I read as I write, and the words just flow, without me telling them to. I never seem to stop except at the right point. This is how I think Sora would've gotten the necklace in this scenario. How did Sora get them in the games anyway? He's always wearing it (except in Atlantica it looks like). Maybe we'll know when KH 3 comes out…**

 **I really hope you enjoyed the little flashback! It helps doesn't it? Don't worry, the next chapter will continue the story. Please review, I need all the help I can get! I think I write the AL correctly…**

 _ **Atra du evarinya ono varda- May the stars watch over you.**_

 _ **Flauga, iet lotha- Fly, my sky.**_

 _ **Elrun ono, iet fricai! ;D**_


	7. Truth Behind the Letter and the Search

**Hello… Look, I'm** _ **really**_ **sorry I couldn't update sooner! I got caught up with school… and I was working on my other two fics. And to top it all off, my internet broke. And then my Word. Eventually, I got it fixed, but it broke me for a while.**

 **And now here I am.**

 **Please leave a review on the bottom. It's nice to know how my first story is going. I've only gotten one…**

 **Well, here we go! I hope you enjoy the extra-long chapter!**

 **/**

Eragon and Sora stood there, opposite of each other, staring in disbelief of their revelations.

They were brothers. There was no doubt about it. Yet that was the thing most shocking to them. Not the other's adventures and sacrifices. No, who they are.

They stood a little longer until Sora, being the more energetic one and the least likely to stay still long, decided to break the silence. "Soooo… Eragon, right?"

Eragon nodded. "Umm… yes. Your name is Sora, huh?"

This time Sora nodded. Sora then said, "Well, looks like we're brothers huh?"

Eragon just nodded again, still not completely recovered. Then, Sora grinned widely. "Well, I've always wanted a brother!" He looked up at him with stars in his eyes. Eragon wondered where he got that optimism from.

Eragon then said, "Really? Well, I've never had a brother, but it seems we are, aren't we? But since you're also a Dragon Rider… I'd love to meet Skye, Sora!"

Sora then looked sad. "But… How are you going to get here? Magic?"

Eragon nodded. "Yeah, if Skye did it, I can too, right?"

His brother nodded happily. "Yeah!" He then put his hand out. "Let's find each other in that clearing all right? I'd love to meet you in person!"

Eragon was confused. Weren't they meeting right now? He supposed that he meant not in this strange place. "Sure. Count on it."

They clasped each other's hands in acceptance and said at the same time…

"Brother."

Then light flooded the room…

/

 _ **Sora POV**_

Sora woke up feeling… better than he had ever felt. He wondered why before memories of his meeting with his brother…

Wait. He had a brother!

Sora was almost literally jumping with joy. ' _I have a brother! Wait till Skye meets him! I gotta get ready!'_

He then got dressed in his usual clothes as fast as possible and ran downstairs, excited for the meeting. He ate his breakfast quickly and ran out the door, much to his aunt's confusion.

As he was running to the clearing, he had to run across the beach, and saw a familiar figure standing there…

"Your Majesty?"

The figure was none other than King Mickey. "Why, hello Sora. Wow, didn't expect to see you. Do you know where Riku and Kiari are?"

Sora shook his head, forgetting that today was the day King Mickey was supposed to be here… which he was. "No, sorry Your Majesty. They might be home considering how early it is, but they'll probably be here soon. Can we talk later? I've got something really important to do today."

King Mickey wondering what was so important, asked, "Sure, I suppose, but what's so important that you can't talk now?"

Sora, not wanting anyone to know yet, just said, "I couldn't tell you. Not yet anyway. Well, I have to go, I'll see you soon! _Atra esterní ono thelduin!_ "

Now, Sora only said that last part because he felt like saying something in the Ancient Language. He forgot that Mickey had learned it from Yen Sid. No, he was too excited to see Eragon.

Needless to say, this left Mickey staring after Sora with wide eyes and dropped jaw, not noticing Riku and Kiari walking up behind him.

 _ **Third Person POV (not Sora)**_

Riku and Kiari had met up on the way to the small island with the paupu tree. They were both looking for Sora, and they supposed he was home. But Sora had never invited them to his house. As a result, they had never known where he had lived. And his friends never asked so…

They just left it, thinking he was maybe already waiting there, however hard it was to believe that the lazy bum would be there.

As they were walking up the beach near the Secret Place however, they saw King Mickey standing still looking in the opposite direction.

They looked at each other quizzically before walking up to his front.

And they saw him staring off in a certain direction, his face showing an extremely shocked face.

Riku tried to hold his laugh. He really did. But seeing the king in _this_ state? Yeah, it got the better of him.

As he was on the ground laughing his eyes out, Kiari was glaring at him. And Mickey was shaken out of his shock.

He didn't know how long he was standing there, but he guessed it was a while because the sun was noticeably higher in the sky. He saw Riku laughing so hard he was crying and Kiari scolding him.

Mickey said, "Uh, hey guys? How's it going?"

Kiari turned to look at him and Riku got off the ground, though he was still snickering. Mickey looked at him. "What's so funny Riku?"

Riku busted out laughing again and replied between laughs, "Y-your face! It was hilarious! HAHAHA!"

Kiari smiled, knowing she can't stop him. She hadn't seen Riku laugh like that in a _long_ time, so she let him have his moment. Then she giggled. "Well, your face was pretty funny, Your Majesty. You looked so shocked."

Riku stopped laughing and gained a more serious face. "King Mickey, why were so shocked? And what are you even doing here? You had just sent us a letter."

Mickey cleared his throat, about to _finally_ explain his reason for coming here. He decided he'd tell Sora later.

Then he started talking. "First things first. Did you two see the different kind of language at the very bottom of the letter?"

They both nodded their heads, wondering where this was leading.

Mickey asked, "Then did you know what it said?"

They shook their heads this time.

Mickey then continued. "Well, then I'm guessing Sora did. (sigh) Looks like I'll have to find him…"

Riku was confused. "Your Majesty, what do you mean? Sora understood the letter? No offense, but I highly doubt it." Kiari nodded in agreement because Sora would have said something if he did… right?

Mickey nodded at Riku's question. "Yes, Riku, Sora understood it. And he wouldn't tell you two because the Ancient Language is very sacred and I asked him to keep it quiet. I wonder what was more important than meeting me here though…"

He mumbled the last part, but Kiari heard him.

"What do you mean? You saw Sora?"

Mickey nodded. "Yep. And why I was so shocked? Well, as he was running in _that_ direction," he pointed where Sora ran off, "he spoke to me in the Ancient Language, saying 'may the stars watch over you.' I really didn't expect him to know it. You see, Master Yen Sid told me of a world with a different kind of magic: one more powerful than we've ever seen. Not even he or I can use it." He then waited to see their reactions.

Both Riku and Kiari stared at him wide-eyed. Magic stronger than they've seen? That's saying something, considering all the magic they've seen. But Yen Sid himself not being able to do it?!

Riku caught on. "And that's a problem, isn't it? A magic that strong can really knock us down."

Mickey nodded. "That's right Riku. If the darkness had that power, we'd all be doomed. But Yen Sid also needs help, because that world has a lot of darkness, but we don't have anyone strong enough. Not even you'd be left standing Riku."

Riku shivered at that. Kiari said, "But what about that message? What was it? And what about Sora?"

Mickey said, "Well, Master Yen Sid didn't know if any of you guys knew the Ancient Language. It would help us get allies with powerful magic from that world. He wanted to see if you knew it, though it wasn't very likely. He taught it to me to make it easier. But it looks like Sora knew it after all…"

Riku and Kiari nodded in understanding. Then Kiari asked, "Well, how do you learn that magic? I mean, can't Riku and I learn it?"

Mickey shook his head. "It's not that simple Kiari. You have to be born with the ability, and magic also uses the Ancient Language. There is only one other way, but it's _very_ unlikely."

Riku asked, "And what way is that?"

Mickey answered, "Bonding with a dragon from its birth. It's the only other way, but it's the same way as the Keyblade you might say. The dragon chooses its Rider. And dragon eggs have been pretty scarce on that world until recently, and they wouldn't be likely to give you any, for they are sacred in their own way. And there isn't much of a chance they'd even hatch for you two."

They looked down, defeated but then Riku said, "Well, then we should go get Sora. He'd help out a lot, right? And what about teaching us the Ancient Language?"

Mickey said, "He'd help, but unfortunately, none of us can teach you. It takes years to learn it completely, and I started a few years before I ever met you all. And I still don't know _most_ of it. Only enough for a small conversation, nothing more. Let's hope Sora knows more. I wonder how he would learn it anyway…"

Kiari then said, "Well, if we find him, we can ask him. Where'd he go again?"

Mickey lead the way into a forest leading to the center of the island…

/

 _ **Eragon's POV**_

Eragon woke up, momentarily forgetting the dream before it all rushed back to him. He knew it wasn't a dream.

Why else would that hole in his heart heal?

He had found a brother. Not a half-brother, or one that was lying. No, it was his _actual brother_!

Eragon really couldn't have been happier. He had someone to talk to, who can see him again, just for being him. Not because he slayed a Shade or a corrupt king. No, just for being him.

Saphira must have sensed his happiness, for she said through their mind link, " _Why are you so happy, little one? A good dream, perhaps?_ "

Eragon just laughed and thought back, " _Sorry, but it's a surprise. Hey, have you ever heard of this spell before, Saphira?_ "

He showed her the spell that Skye had used. Skye had shown the memory to Sora after all. But Eragon only showed the spell, not who used it.

Saphira nodded, saying, " _I have heard of it. I believe I can do it. Do you want to test it?_ "

Eragon said back to her, " _Yes, I do. I'll send you the memory of a place that I know will be safe from prying eyes._ " He showed her the Destiny Islands, on the beach in front of the Secret Place. Of course, they were going there, but Saphira didn't know it was another world altogether, nor did she know of the surprise awaiting her…

After going over the area, she looked at the spell again, and her special dragon magic somehow activated again, and both her and her Rider were teleported to the beach on Destiny Islands.

Once she saw they were there, she said, " _We should probably go back, little one. The others will grow worried. What is this place?_ "

Eragon replied, " _Relax Saphira. I want you to meet someone here. And don't worry. I'm sure we will be back before they get too worked up, alright? Now, let's go that way._ " He sent her a picture of the direction they were supposed to go, right into a forest…

/

 _ **Sora's POV**_

Now Sora was on his way to the clearing, running as fast as his legs could carry him, wanting the place to look nice for his brother's visit. He made sure the wards were still up, except he changed them a little to let his brother and his dragon Saphira in.

He laughed, imagining Skye's reaction to seeing another dragon, one with his own brother no less. Not like she knew either of them though…

He soon made it to the clearing, seeing that Skye was peacefully sleeping in the cave nearby. He didn't bother her so he can get the place prepared. He knew it may be a while, but he wanted to be ready.

He also knew that he might want to spar (Sora also wanted to see how good his brother _really was_ ) so he brought out a sky-blue sword that he had mysteriously found under his bed one morning with a note from his father…

Sora looked at it before starting to practice handling the sword, as he had for many years…

/

 _ **Third Person POV (not Sora)**_

Riku, Kiari, and Mickey, after a few minutes of searching, found a path through the forest that looked very well used, so they looked at each other quizzically, wondering where this path would take them.

They went down the path, noticing how clear it looked despite the density of the forest around them. As they continued walking however, they felt a sense of foreboding…

Riku was in front now, ready to protect his friends from anything that might come out of the thick foliage, Keyblade poised and ready for battle.

Kiari spoke up, breaking the silence between them. "Um… Riku?"

Riku turned back to look at her. "What is it Kiari?"

She asked, "Have you ever been here before? I don't think I have."

Riku shook his head in denial. "No, I didn't even notice it until King Mickey pointed it out. Usually I'm pretty perceptive, but for some reason this was hidden well…"

They continued walking in silence until Riku stopped, sensing something strange but powerful near them. Mickey, who was not yet close enough, asked, "What is it Riku?"

Riku only motioned for them to move forward. And when they did…

They felt a _huge_ amount of magic power somewhere in front of them.

It was really hard to ignore. As they moved forward, they sensed it in the very air itself before they started to feel drowsy and drained of energy.

Riku was surprised. "W-why do I feel so _drained_. I feel like I'm using a lot of energy just by _walking._ "

Mickey seemed to know because he suddenly yelled, "Everyone, we have to go back! _Now!_ "

They didn't argue and went back to where they were before, soon feeling their energy coming back to them. After getting all their energy, Kiari asked, scared, "Y-your Majesty? What was that? What was stealing our energy?"

Mickey had a serious look on his face as he said, "That's the magic I was talking about. Even Keyblade Wielders are affected by it. I have a feeling someone doesn't want us to go there…"

Riku asked, "But who? And _Keyblade Wielders_ are affected? Even _Masters?!_ "

Mickey nodded. "Yep. All the more reason to gain some of these users on our side."

Kiari was about to say something when she saw someone walk up. She pointed and everyone looked at the figure walking in their direction.

He had kind of short brown hair and blue eyes, like Sora. He wore simple clothes with brown boots. His face had a large smile plastered on it, but it looked like he was trying to tone it down but failing miserably.

/

 _ **Eragon's POV**_

Eragon walked up to the group ahead, trying to lessen the grin that had made its way onto his face, glad at the moment that he told Saphira to go down the longer path (not that she knew that). She would tease him about his loss of self-control.

He noticed that the group was staring at him, the silver-haired one poised just in case he was a threat. He chuckled. He knew he'd be able to beat them easily, and knew their styles not fighting thanks to Sora.

Eragon noticed that Riku had tried getting the jump on him, and seemed to size Eragon up as a threat. Eragon smirked, knowing how this was going to end, and dodged rolled as he unsheathed his sword, thankful for Sora's memories. He then spun on the spot towards Riku and knocked the Keyblade out of his hand with one powerful swipe before bringing his sword Brisingr up to his throat.

The others in the clearing stood in shock before Eragon brought his blade down once more, sheathing it. He decided to introduce himself to Sora's friends and said, "Nice to meet you all. Eragon Shadeslayer." He held out his hand to Riku, who shook it looking confused.

Riku then said, "How were you able to beat me that easily? I've practiced for years, and I've defeated many great swordsmen. What makes you so different?"

Eragon was glad that he hid his elven nature, with help from his plain red bandanna covering the tips of his ears. He replied to the shocked Riku, "I have also practiced for years, but I am more skilled than I seem. Now that if you'll excuse me, I have to make sure that I'm allowed through the barrier you have been unable to pass." He walked past the group as they stood, shocked once again, this time at the fact that he knew what they had been doing.

Eragon smirked again. He had only touched their minds and they hadn't felt a single thing. To them, before he left to find Sora, he said, "I'm sorry to say this, but you would not last very long in my world. There is only one person I can think of that could. Farewell, Riku, Kiari, _Your Majesty_." He then left through the barrier that did not affect him, leaving the group even more shocked than they had ever been in their lives. They didn't know that it wasn't even _close_ to ending

/

 _ **Third Person (not Sora) (again)**_

Riku, Kiari, and Mickey watched the mysterious Eragon leave, wondering how he even went through the barrier that he had just passed.

Riku then said, "Maybe he was the one who made it."

Mickey shook his head. "No, he said he was making sure he'd be able to pass. Someone else set it."

Kiari said, "You don't think it could've been Sora, could it?"

Riku shook his head, laughing softly. "Nah, there's no _way_ Sora could do that."

Kiari replied. "Well, he's already surprised us once today. Who's to say he can't?"

Mickey said, "I don't know who put this barrier here, but it can't be good, I'm sure. But how do we get past it? Any ideas, guys?"

They thought, and Kiari said, "Why don't we try again, except we have barriers up and sprinting as fast as possible?"

Riku said, "Well, shouldn't we wait for Sora? He'd help us a lot if there was an enemy on the other side, especially if that Eragon person could go through."

Mickey shook his head. "It would take too long to find Sora. We don't have the time, and we don't even know where he is. We should use Kiari's idea. The magic might take extra time to find us. So, let's go."

And so, they went through the barrier quickly, their plan working so far…

/

 _ **Sora and Eragon**_

After learning that he'd be able to pass through, Eragon made it to the promised clearing with Sora swinging a sky-blue sword…

Sora saw his brother and sheathed _Undbitr_ , and then ran up to his brother. "Eragon!"

Eragon was also excited and yelled back, "Sora! It's great to see you!"

They had a brotherly hug, glad to see each other at last. Eragon saw the sword at his brother's side and asked, "Is that…?"

Sora nodded, smiling sadly. "Yeah. Father's sword… _Undbitr_. It helped me on my adventures, even if no one knows it."

Eragon also smiled sadly. "At least I know it survived the war. And if anyone deserved it, it'd be you, little brother."

Sora nodded, looking down. Then he looked up at his older brother with determination burning in his eyes. "Eragon! Let's spar!" He then backed away and unsheathed his sword once more, in an interesting battle stance.

Eragon chuckled, saying, "Sure Sora. I won't go easy even though you're my brother. Don't forget to enchant the sword." He removed his own sword from its sheath, enchanting it so it wouldn't cause any major injuries.

Sora nodded, and he also enchanted the sword. Then the two got ready. Before they started, Eragon explained the rules. "Just swordsmanship, no magic, got it?" After getting an affirmative from Sora…

They clashed swords.

/

 **So, how was it?**

 **Sorry if it seemed a bit rushed. I wanted to get this out to you as fast as possible.**

 **I'll see you all later! ; )**


	8. Eragon and Sora

**Huh. This story has the same amount of chapters as my** _ **Ashes in Ransei**_ **story. Huh.**

 _ **Anyways**_ **, guys,** _ **please**_ **review! I want to know how this story is. It is my first one, after all.**

 ***sigh* Since I can't really say anything else, I guess on to the story then…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or** _ **The Inheritance Cycle**_ **.**

 **I hope I did the fight scene well!**

 **/**

 _ **Third Person (not Sora or Eragon)**_

Riku, Kiari, and Mickey were currently running through the forest with barriers up, not being affected by the strange spell so far. Yet they felt their magic draining, and knew that there wasn't much time left.

They didn't speak to each other, for they were afraid of breaking their concentration.

The threesome were feeling weak from using so much magic to create a strong barrier. They usually do unless used for a second. Anymore, and magic energy is used. Like it was now.

They kept running, feeling that they were close to the end of the barrier. Almost there…

When they finally felt the pressure lessen by a large margin, they removed their shields, panting hard after both using a spell and running at the same time. They stood with their hands on their knees before deciding to sit down to recover the last bit of energy, but before they could…

 _ ***CLANG***_

They moved their heads to the sound of the noise, which was further down the path. They thought someone was in trouble, so they all summoned their Keyblades, ready to fight any threats that would be here.

So they all went down the path to see two people fighting with swords, but they couldn't make out who; they were both too fast for either of them to see.

No one wanted to attack just in case one of them was a friend, so they waited for the opportunity for the fight to calm down a bit.

/

 _ **Sora and Eragon**_

The fight was just getting started, but they were already going all out. They wanted to fight the other one themselves to see how they fare.

Sora and Eragon rushed forward once more, _Undbitr_ and _Brisingr_ locking together. The two brothers looked at each other with grins on their faces, enjoying the fight to the fullest, and both confident in their abilities.

To try to surprise Sora, Eragon removed his sword from the lock and swung under it while he moved right, but Sora caught on and dodged the sword and he swung _his_ sword to the left faster than the eye can see, grazing Eragon's side, causing him to yelp.

Eragon was surprised Sora was actually able to hit him before he was able to hit Sora. But he wasn't giving up yet! He rushed forward and swung his sword in a diagonal slash that caught Sora on his left arm, left open after that last attack.

Sora grimaced, and tried getting Eragon back, but he blocked it at the last second. Then Eragon moved his sword quickly to hit Sora again, but this time Sora blocked it, who then swung _Undbitr_ in a downward motion, this time getting Eragon on his shoulder.

It went on like this, back and forth, until they were both panting from exhaustion. It had been at least half an hour since they started, so they took a rest and just stood there for a bit. Before they could do anything else however, someone off to the side rushed forward and tried to knock Eragon down. Eragon, despite his tiredness, blocked it easily and knocked the attacker down.

It turned out to be Riku, who was surprised at Eragon's strength despite the "battle." To Sora's relief, Skye was still asleep. Through their minds, Sora asked Eragon how close Saphira was to them. He answered that it would still take about maybe another half hour, so they had time to take care of this. Eragon then proceeded to tell him what happened earlier...

Kiari and Mickey watched as Riku was struck down easily. They then looked toward Sora, who was looking at Eragon quizzically, then gained a look of understanding on his face. He then went over to Riku after sheathing his sword and held out his hand.

Riku stared at the hand in front of him, clearly not understanding how Sora was able to fight evenly with Eragon. He himself was only knocked down in one move by him, so how did Sora…?

He decided to just ask him a little later, and so he took Sora's hand and was lifted up. Sora then asked him, "Hey, you okay?"

Riku was about to respond when he saw Eragon coming over, and was about to rush him until Sora _glared_ at him. Riku was stunned. Sure, he had seen Sora glare before, but either playfully or at their enemies. But Sora gave that glare to _Riku_ , and it was the serious one. So Riku was just frozen, staring at Sora wide-eyed.

The other two that were off to the side were also surprised. They've seen him glare too, but was surprised that he'd do it to Riku.

Eragon noticed Sora fidgeting under their shocked gazes and saved Sora by saying, "It's not nice to stare you know, especially at Sora."

They all turned to him, still wide-eyed. He sighed and looked at Sora and communicated with him, then turned to his friends. "Well, I suppose you all have questions then? Come on, this way." He then walked to a separate, smaller cave off to the side.

Mickey, curious, tried to sneak off to the larger one, but Sora caught him. "You don't really want to go in there, Your Majesty. Believe me, you don't."

Mickey looked at him questionably, but decided that Sora was probably right and followed the rest of the group.

Sora went ahead with Eragon and started chatting with him, much to the confusion of his friends. Sora and Eragon talked about their aunt and uncle and what they knew about the other. Let's just say that they learned some _very_ interesting things about their family that day…

Sora's friends thought that they were talking about each other's families, so they wondered how the heck the two knew each other. Or maybe Sora was just getting to know the guy better, also needing answers.

They soon made it to a homey room at the deep end of the small cave. There was a couch near a sort of fire pit near the center of the room. There were what looked like handmade cabinets off to the side, probably with food and supplies. There was also a separate hallway lead to who-knows-where (Sora knew).

Eragon said, "Looks like we're here. Make yourselves comfy on the couch over there."

Everyone but Sora and Eragon sat down. They were wondering why Sora didn't sit when they saw him go into that small hallway. Eragon didn't stop him of course, but they didn't have a clue why.

Eragon came up to the group. After finding a chair, he sat across from them past the pit and said, "Well, what do you want to know?"

Riku spoke first. "Why were you and Sora fighting?"

Eragon said, "We actually were not fighting. We were sparring, sizing the other one up. Don't worry, there was no way he could've gotten seriously hurt. I think like how you and Sora fought with wooden swords, correct?"

Riku was once again wide-eyed. Mickey then said, "That's our second question. How did you know our names and some of the stuff we've done?"

Eragon laughed nervously. "W-well, I-"

"Eragon! Can you help me with this?"

Eragon yelled back to Sora, "Alright! I'm coming!" He then turned to Sora's friends. "I'll be right back, so relax." He then left into the hallway to help Sora.

When he left, the trio talked amongst themselves, offering theories, though Riku just mostly grumbled at losing to Eragon.

It went on like this for about 10 minutes before Sora came back, looking exhausted, with Eragon looking tired but alright. He said to Sora, "Sorry. I didn't think Saphira would be that suspicious of you. Good thing you put those wards up, huh?"

Sora nodded. "I was actually going to deactivate them soon, but now I'm glad I didn't. Who knows what would have happened? And don't worry, Skye can sometimes be the same way."

"Are you sure that cave is big enough for the two of them? It didn't look like it…"

Sora assured him, "Don't worry. It's a _lot_ bigger on the inside. If anything, it's almost like Farthen Dûr, except without the rose jewel."

"Alright, I hope so. So-"

"*ahem*"

They looked towards the trio still on the couch, waiting for their answers. Sora reached out his mind to them to see if what Eragon said was true. He went into their minds, but none of them reacted at all. He didn't go very deep, for he didn't want Naminé or some other like her to feel it. He then said to Eragon, "Man, you're right. None of them _would_ survive. They'd be defeated in probably…" he thought about it. "10 seconds."

Everyone gawked at him, surprised he'd even _say_ that. They were sure they could last longer against… whatever they were talking about.

Eragon shook his head. "You're overestimating them, Sora. It's more like 3. You though… hmm, all I know is, I would have loved for you to be there when we went against Galbatorix."

Their eyes widened even more. Sora was only overestimating them? And he'd last longer? Yeah, right.

Sora rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Come on, don't give me _that_ much credit."

Eragon scoffed. "Are you kidding me?! You have a lot more experience than I have. Sure, I got trained by professionals and I'm one myself, but you are in a league of your own. I'm not joking. And I just _know_ you were holding back."

Sora chuckled nervously. "Yeah, I guess I was, wasn't I? I guess I only wanted it to last as long as possible."

Eragon said, "See, you can even control your skill level, expertly hiding it. It's almost like you've done it for years…" His eyes widened in realization.

Sora finished for him. "That's because I _have_. Seriously, I'd be targeted by who-knows-what! And, as much as I like helping others, wouldn't it get annoying if everyone kept asking you to do several things because you seem like the only person who _can_ do it? I'm sure _you_ already know."

Eragon nodded. "Yes, I can see why…"

"Can someone please tell me what in the worlds is going _on_ here?!"

Riku had yelled, frustrated of being left in the dark, especially since it concerned his friend Sora.

They turned to him, both embarrassed that they had continued. Eragon asked, "So. What questions did you guys have for me?" It'd be easier to do individual ones.

They were about to ask the same question they asked earlier when they heard two _very_ loud roars…

/

 **Whew. This is an okay length right?**

 **Please leave a review,** _ **any**_ **review!**

 **And I have a poll for which one of my other ideas gets to be published! The others most likely will, just not as soon.**

 **Goodbye readers!**


	9. The Start of Something New

**Hey guys… please vote on the poll. I'd appreciate it…**

 **(Mew the Pokémon comes in) What's wrong, Pokeevee?**

 **Me: W-well… only two people have reviewed** _ **ever**_ **, and this is my very first story… And it's my least popular too… *sigh***

 **Mew: (reads** _ **Immortal Hearts**_ **) I think it's good.**

 **Me: R-really?**

 **Mew: (nods)**

 **Me: Oh, thank you, Mew! (I run to her and hug her crying my eyes out)**

 **Mew: No prob, friend. No prob...Pokeevee57 does not own Kingdom Hearts,** _ **The Inheritance Cycle**_ **, or Pokémon. Just to let you guys know. And someone else** _ **did**_ **review for Ch. 2.**

 **Me: Really? Now, for the reviews…**

 _ **ChimaTigon**_ **: I am** _ **so**_ **sorry that Kairi's name kept getting spelled wrong! (Stupid spell check...). And I know you wanted me to do some other stories right? I will get to those, but it may be awhile…**

 _ **The White Sage 2001**_ **: Oh** _ **thank you**_ **! I'm glad you enjoy it. You've made me so happy today (insert large smiley face)!**

 _ **Please**_ **vote on my poll! I've only got a couple of voters! So please, vote, and also review! Please, reviews are like Halloween candy to me!**

 **Enjoy the new chap. And thanks Mew! :D**

 **Mew: Alright, please enjoy this amusing chapter. Things will start to get interesting, so get reading!**

 **Oh, I almost forgot! I don't own** _ **Hercules**_ **which means I don't own the song either.**

 **Seriously, the chances of me owning** _ **anything**_ **would the same chance as trying to catch a full HP Shiny Level 100 Arceus with a single Pokéball to the negative one-millionth power.**

 **Meaning: I will** _ **never**_ **own it.**

 **/**

 _ **Go the Distance**_

 _I have often dreamed of a far off place_

 _Where a hero's warm welcome would be waiting for me_

 _Where the crowds would cheer, when they see my face_

 _And a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be_

 _I'll be there someday, I can go the distance_

 _I will find my way, if I can be strong_

 _I know every mile, will be worth my while_

 _When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong_

 _Down an unknown road to embrace my fate_

 _Though that road my wander, it will lead me to you_

 _And a thousand years would be worth the wait_

 _It might take a lifetime but somehow I'll see it through_

 _And I won't look back, I can go the distance_

 _And I'll stay in track, no I won't accept defeat_

 _It's an uphill slope_

 _But I won't lose hope, till I go the distance_

 _And my journey is complete_

 _But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part_

 _For a hero's strength is measured by his heart_

 _Like a shooting star, I will go the the distance_

 _I will search the world, I will face its harms_

 _I don't care how far, I will go the distance_

 _Till I find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms_

 _I will search the world, I will face its harms_

 _Till I find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms_

 **/**

The two roars scared Riku, Kairi, and Mickey. They sounded _powerful_.

Sora and Eragon were worried. If their dragons were roaring…

Well, it's _never_ good news. Sora said, "Umm… Eragon?"

Eragon replied, "...Yes, Sora?"

"Should we…?"

Eragon nodded. "Yes, we should… Do you know why?"

Sora shook his head. "Nope. Let's go."

They ran out of the cave, leaving the others even _more_ confused. They followed them.

Sora and Eragon were running to the larger cave where the dragons were at. They were outside, however, roaring to each other in intimidation.

Eragon spoke first. "Saphira! What are you doing?!"

Saphira said in his mind, angrily, " _This fool thinks that she is superior, saying she is about a decade older than myself. That cannot be possible, as you were the first Rider, little one."_

Skye said to Sora, " _She doesn't believe what I say! Oh Sora, help me!_ "

Sora rubbed his temples from the headache he was getting. "Why don't you two just speak with the Ancient Language? No one can tell a lie…"

The two dragons looked at each other, speechless. They had realized just how stupid they were being. Why didn't they think of it?!

The trio that consisted of Mickey, Kairi, and Riku had just arrived, missing the words spoken earlier. They made it to the clearing in front of the cave and…

They saw two majestic dragons, one larger than the other. They were very similar in color, except the bigger one was a more sky blue color and the other was the color of sapphires. They sparkled in the now afternoon light, lighting their scales up like jewels under a flashlight.

As they were awed, one was not. Riku was wary of the dragons, remembering Maleficent and her dragon form. "Who are you?!"

Eragon and Sora turned around, both of them just realizing that their friends and acquaintances were here. Sora said, "Now, hold on Riku-"

Suddenly, a bright flash came from out of nowhere, and everyone closed their eyes- everyone, that is, except the Riders and their dragons, having a feeling that they had to anyway.

Soon, the light faded, and everyone was looking to where the dragons were. Keyword: _were_.

The thing is, the dragons weren't there anymore; they disappeared.

Kairi was looking desperately for something, as well as Riku and Mickey (but Kairi was looking more desperately). What were they looking for? Well, it's more like a _someone_.

They were looking for their all-time friend, Sora, and less for the mysterious Eragon.

Riku voiced his thoughts. "Well, at least those dragons look like they're not going to be a problem. But where are-"

Kairi interrupted by yelling, "SORAAAA! SORA!"

Mickey sighed. "Kairi, I know you're worried about him. I am too. But that looked like a kind of teleportation spell. We don't even know if they're on this _world_."

Riku continued. "Yeah, and the sooner you stop, the sooner we can go and find him, alright?"

But Kairi said back, "But how are we going to even find him? He could be _anywhere_." She sniffed, afraid that they'll never find Sora.

Riku put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find him. Alright?"

She nodded, eyes shining with unfallen tears. She looked up to the sky and whispered gently, "Sora… Please come back soon… Stay safe… Promise?"

And a tear fell to the sand and sank through the ground…

/

...At the same time, a drop fell from a leaf in a beautiful forest…

And onto Sora's nose.

He opened his eyes to see a dense canopy above him. He felt the feeling of a journey, and a promise, as he sat up and looked around.

Eragon was lying near him, still not awake. He looked around him. The forest seemed so alive and beautiful, nothing like Sora had ever seen with his own eyes. It even seemed more _alive_ than the one in Wonderland, which was truly a large accomplishment.

He felt strangely energized, as if the forest itself was giving him strength.

He also felt like this is where he _truly_ belonged… wherever _this_ was…

He turned back to his older brother, knowing that he had to wake him up. "Eragon… Eragon! Wake up…"

Eragon opened his eyes to see his little brother standing over him with a soft smile on his face and shining, shimmering eyes… "Hi, Sora." He then took a look around, wondering where they were, before he realized where they were…

Sora noticed the surprised look. "You know where we are right?"

Eragon nodded. "Yeah… Du Weldenvarden. But…"

Sora finished for him. "Your fate, right? Well, technically you _did_ leave, to the Islands, but when you were still on the boat, you were still here, weren't you?"

Eragon listened, surprised at Sora's insight. Sora laughed. "Oh, come on. I'm a lot smarter than I let on. Come on, I want to go with you to see them!"

Eragon laughed too. "Alright Sora. Let's go. I'm sure they'll welcome you. And you don't have to hide your ears anymore, Sora."

His eyes lit up. "Oh yeah!" He then said the spell that turned him to what he _really_ looked like. Though it was really just the ears.

Then Sora said, "This is Alagaësia… isn't it?"

His brother nodded. "Yeah… are you glad to be home, Sora?"

He nodded slowly. "Yeah… I'm glad."

Eragon motioned to him. "Come on, let's go. I know how long you've been waiting to come here."

Sora replied, "Right… Let's go…"

And so they headed to the capital of the elves…

But they forgot; what happened to the dragons…?

/

 **I know this wasn't very long, but I wanted to update it. I personally like how this is going so far. I hope you are too!**

 **And Kairi misses Sora… awww…**

 **And now the adventure truly begins!**

 **What will Sora discover? How will Eragon's acquaintances react? And where are the dragons?**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **Please review! And I made sure to spell Kairi right!**

 **And don't worry! I'll be updating the others soon!**

 _ **Elrun ono, iet fricai!**_


	10. Sorry, Hiatus

_**Kvetha...**_

 **Guys, I'm very sorry, but I have some pretty bad news…**

 _ **Immortal Hearts**_ **is now on hiatus. Meaning I won't update it for a long while.**

 **The thing is, I'm on writer's block on this story. I need access to the books, and even when I do get them, I'd have to read them all once again. Otherwise, the next scene will just be a huge mess, and I'll probably be having people complain about what I did wrong and such…**

 **I am extremely sorry for this…**

 **One other thing though…**

 **The last time the story will be updated is Christmas. It'll be the last before hiatus truly starts.**

 **The next update will be Christmas. After that, it will surely be a while before I get back to this…**

 **I know how much some of you liked this story...but I can't, I'm so sorry…**

 **Just...if you feel like it, please check out my other stories.**

 **And I would like it if you'd vote on my poll as well. Ends New Year's.**

 **This will be continued, just don't know when.**

 **But I did just publish a Kingdom Hearts story, so check that out if you want.**

 ***sniff* I hate to do this...I would love to continue this...**

 **Eka eddyr alharmr, pömnuria fricai...**


	11. An Interesting Christmas Time

_**Kvetha, iet fricaya!**_

 **So...just wanted to do this special chap for you guys. I actually got the book** _ **Inheritance**_ **a few days ago, but I still have to get used to the world of Alagaësia. Wish me luck! :D**

 **Reviews:**

 _ **LaserLightCannon**_ **: Thanks so much for all of your reviews! :D Okay, here goes…**

 **It is ironic, but Sora did get Sky earlier. So lucky Sora. :P But don't worry, I'll update my other stories. In fact, you should worry more about me not updating this story. I did say this was on hiatus, didn't I?**

 _ **Please review**_ **! I'd like to know what you think.**

 **This is also a sort of Christmas special. A very, very late Christmas special, lol. :P**

 **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or The Inheritance Cycle.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Take note that this occurs in the future, but nothing important will be spoiled. It is purely for entertainment purposes. Just wanted to add it to celebrate a new year. Enjoy. :)**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sora?"

"Hm? What is it Eragon?"

"Do you celebrate Christmas?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

Eragon sighed in relief. "That's good. I was afraid you'd have some sort of foreign holiday or something."

Sora laughed. "I actually thought _you'd_ be the one with some other holiday. Actually, Christmas is pretty much my favorite time of the year!"

He grinned and put his hands behind his head, breathing in some of the fresh air. "So, ready to go?"

Eragon nodded. "Yes, I am. What about you?"

Sora nodded back. "Yeah. So come on! We don't want to miss anything, do we?"

Eragon smiled, and they started running together, racing to see who could make it to their destination first.

Eragon was sure he'd be able to run faster, as his strength and speed was that of an elf's. But to his surprise, Sora was actually right behind him, a determined grin on his face. Eragon grinned as well; he was starting to have a bit of fun. "Try to keep up, Sora!"

He ran even faster, wanting to see Sora's face as he got left in the dust. He couldn't help it, he hadn't had fun like this for a long while.

Soon, they saw Carvahall in all its glory. Stone and wood homes scattered the horizon. It seemed that Roran and the other villagers had been working quite hard over the course of only a few months.

Far ahead, on a hill at the head of town lay a large foundation of stone. At the moment though, it was covered in ice, as it _was_ winter, after all.

Eragon's adrenaline kept him from feeling the cold as he raced his brother. In fact, the wind was behind the two, pushing them both forward just a bit faster.

Once he reached the edge of the forest, Eragon stopped.

"Hey, that was a good race!"

Eragon looked next to him, and lo and behold, Sora was there, not even sweating. He was grinning though.

Eragon grinned back. "How did you catch up with me so fast?"

Sora winked. "It's a secret!"

He sighed. Sometimes, there's no convincing Sora to give something away, as he had tried time and time again, but to no avail. "Alright Sora. Today, you will get to meet the rest of the family. Well...almost. Either way, should we tell them, or save it for Christmas?"

Sora thought for a bit. "You know, I think we should save it for Christmas. It would be pretty cool present to see their faces!"

Eragon chuckled. "That's true. Alright, so here's the plan…"

They huddled and whispered, a mischievous look in their blue eyes.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Roran was in a new house of his. He, Horst, and his sons made it together, as he and his family had needed somewhere to live. Katrina and Ismira stayed with Elain and her child as the construction went on. Lucky for everyone, they had finished just in time for winter, and their nights were spent huddling together near a fireplace.

However, it was only a few days until Christmas, and they were all preparing for a day of relaxing by working extra hard to get some more homes finished. Soon, they'd be done.

Roran smiled as he looked up at the cloudless sky hanging over the growing town. It would be a warmer Christmas than last year, he knew that. Warmer weather makes things in Carvahall quite cheerful and lively.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard an extremely familiar voice call out to him. "Roran!"

He turned to the voice, but before he knew it, he was hugging the cousin he considered a brother. The one and only Eragon.

Roran grinned. "Nice to see you, Eragon! I thought you had some things to do, but I'm glad you can come for the holidays! It just wouldn't be the same without you."

Eragon laughed nervously. "I did have some work, but...I really wanted to see you and Katrina again. Even though it really hasn't been too long, I thought I'd come for Christmas after all."

Roran chuckled and clapped Eragon on the shoulder, his smile soft and quite visible despite his beard. "Well, I am joyed that you could join us."

He looked behind Eragon and saw a teen a few years younger than his cousin though. "Eragon, who might that be? A new guard?"

The teen put his hands behind his head in a relaxed position and grinned. "I'm Sora! Roran right?" He held out his hand for a shake.

Roran blinked. A lot of people were usually more intimidated than the teen in front him. But for whatever reason, he didn't mind. It was nice not to be feared.

He took the hand and firmly shook it along with the teen named Sora. "It's nice to meet you. Now, what business do you have here in Carvahall?"

Eragon spoke for him. "Actually, he's a new Rider. We left our dragons pretty far though; we ran all the way here."

Roran's eyes sparkled. "Another Rider already? Must be quite the handful then."

His cousin shook his head. "No, he's the perfect example of a student."

They all continued to talk, telling stories, and Sora even pitching in every once in awhile. They laughed and rolled their eyes at anything silly mentioned, and nodded along any long stories.

Soon, before they knew it, sundown had come, and Katrina was seen walking home with a sleeping Ismira in her arms. Roran's face had lit up at the sight, and he stood up as she ran into his arms. "Hello dear." She smiled so sweetly at him, and he did the same to her.

Sora sent his thoughts to his brother. _It looks like they're the perfect example of a perfect family. They look inseparable._

Eragon nodded and smiled. _Yeah. They have been close for a very long time. Even through it all, these two overcame and conquered over all of their problems. They've gone so far together. Look at them now._

Roran and Katrina kissed as their daughter squealed with delight from her comfortable position. They looked at each other lovingly as Eragon and Sora watched awkwardly, feeling pretty out of place of the romantic scene.

Katrina seemed to notice them though, because she gasped and hugged Eragon. "Eragon! I'm glad you're here to celebrate with us and the baby. I'm glad that her first Christmas will be with her uncle as well." She then saw Sora standing nearby, and she smiled at him. "Oh, who might you be? I'm Katrina."

Sora smiled back at her, "My name's Sora! Nice to meet you too."

She smiled warmly. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well. Eragon, is this a new student of yours?"

He nodded. "Yes. Sora is a Rider as well. What made you think that?"

Katrina giggled. "Well, I just took a lucky guess. You should come in though, it is cold tonight, and I wouldn't want anyone to get sick."

They all nodded in agreement and went inside, immediately feeling warmer once they went past the doorway. A fire was burning in a stone fireplace, surrounded by wooden chairs covered in animal fur.

There was even a kitchen area in the same room, yet the room felt was a hallway set off to the side, leading to other rooms.

It was dark outside, but the room was still brightly lit thanks to the fireplace. Katrina offered them dinner, and they all agreed. Roran took Ismira as Katrina went into the kitchen.

They sat near the fire, welcoming its warmth as they relaxed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sora sighed as he lay in one of the beds in an extra room. For the pay few days, he had been helping around the growing town, whether it was construction or just on errands. To be honest, it wasn't too difficult, but it definitely left him tired.

Tomorrow was Christmas Eve. Soon, the surprise would come out, and he really hoped it would be worth it…

He soon fell asleep, dreaming of unrememberable things…

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day, Sora stood in front of the gate inside town. His brother had gotten a message that Queen Nasuada would be visiting, as Eragon was there. It seems she wanted to talk about something, though he didn't know what it would be about.

Eragon stood next to him, fidgeting a bit as he thought about Nasuada's words.

 _I was supposed to be out of the country by now...it makes sense. She probably thought that I came because of some kind of danger…_

Sora smiled, trying to cheer up his brother. _Don't worry about it, just relax. She could just be here to say hello and have a chance to relax. I bet royalty isn't easy._

Eragon felt a wave of calmness wash over him. It seemed Sora was actually calm and collected, if it excited.

Soon, a group of horses approached them. As they grew closer, Sora noticed that one horse was in the center, while the others surrounded it.

Eragon stepped forward as the horses stopped in front of him. "Nasuada."

On the center horse was a woman, who was wearing a mix between casual and formal clothes. There were noticeable scars on her arms, but they weren't too conspicuous.

The one in the middle answered him as she got off her horse. "Eragon Shadeslayer. What a surprise. I thought you went past the borders of Alagaësia to train new Riders?"

"I did, but then I met Sora here. He is a Rider as well, and he's stayed with me these past few months. He's a good student as well."

Sora held out his hand. "I'm Sora. It's nice to meet you."

Nasuada shook it firmly. "My name is Nasuada. It's a pleasure to meet another Rider after such a short time. Tell me, what brings you and Eragon here to Carvahall?"

Eragon answered for him. "Since it was the holidays, I decided to bring Sora along with me back to my home. I needed to see how Roran was doing anyways."

Nasuada nodded, satisfied with his answer. "Very well. I also wish to enjoy myself here. Furthermore, I needed to see how the construction of the town was. After all, two of our greatest men lived here. I may as well see how they are doing." She smiled at him.

Sora grinned and elbowed his brother. "See? I told you it was nothing to worry about!"

Eragon laughed nervously. "I suppose not. Nasuada, did you want to see my cousin?"

"Yes, I need to see him about some business as well. Lead me to his place if you can, it won't be long."

She and Eragon left, leaving Sora alone.

He wondered how she would react?

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was now Christmas Eve, and Sora was taking a stroll among some of the opening shops in the growing town, looking for Christmas presents to give to everyone. He eventually found a strange shop, and curious, he went inside to check it out.

Behind the counter stood a woman with wild hair and a mysterious vibe. A cat was on the table, eyes closed.

The woman welcomed the young teen as he entered, her knitting needles in her hand. "Welcome. Now what brings you here to a strange shop like mine?"

Sora chuckled. "Well, I needed some presents, and this place seemed like an interesting place. So, I came in." He shrugged.

She started to rummage around, looking for something. "What's your name?"

The woman took something out as she answered. "Angela. I came here because I sensed that something interesting would happen. And when I saw that there was an extra shop with living quarters, I practically jumped at the chance." She laughed aloud. "Though I haven't seen anything yet though. I plan leaving after Christmas, as there are many things that need me around…" She had a mischievous look in her eye.

Sora nodded. "I'm Sora. How do you know that something interesting might happen? Have you been wrong before?"

Angela shook her head. "I have my ways of knowing. Now, you should go. I have many things to do, and you might be scarred for life if you stay."

Not questioning her mysterious ways, he left the building, slightly scared, but confused.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Christmas Day.

This was it.

Sora woke up smiling as he stretched his arms above his head. As always on Christmas, he woke up quite early in the morning. Even though the house felt warm, he was not going back to sleep. He was far too excited for the upcoming events.

He was in a guest room, in the same one as his brother in fact. Of course, Roran and Katrina weren't going to let anyone else sleep in their room but themselves and Ismira. And Nasuada had taken up residence in the only other guest room. So the two guys were put together. Only makes sense, right?

Sora looked at the bed next to him. For once, his brother was sound asleep instead of doing long meditating practices. He smiled. He was glad that Eragon was actually relaxing now. That teen had been tense practically all week.

Maybe it helped that Sora cast a sleeping spell. But Eragon didn't know that.

Anyways, Sora went to his brother and shook him. "Eragon...Eragon. Eragon! Wake up!"

The figure on the bed groaned. "S-Sora…? What time of day is it? I feel extremely tired…"

Sora giggled. "Well, it's actually mid-morning. I thought you'd want to wake up on Christmas, but if you don't, that's fine with me…"

Eragon's eyes widened. "It's already…" Sora nodded.

"Wow...it went by so fast…"

"Yeah...So, let's make the most of it! Come on, we should go see if the others are up!" Sora was enthusiastic about today. It _was_ Christmas. Of course Sora would be excited.

Eragon chuckled and got out of bed. "Okay, it's actually later than I usually wake up, and for most of the others as well. I don't know if they wanted to spend time resting, since this is a day off for them. But if they are still asleep, we're waiting." Sora nodded at the information and went to open the door when someone knocked. "Eragon? Are you in here? Your cousin told me you were…"

Eragon froze in place. Was it really her…? "Yes, what is it you needed?"

The door opened to reveal a young woman standing there. Her raven hair shone in the window light, and her sharp green eyes sparkled with wisdom. They were slanted, and were cat-like. Her ears were pointed, and her form well-balanced.

"...Arya?"

She smiled a little. "Eragon, it's nice to see you again. I thought you went to find new lands for the coming generation?"

Eragon inwardly groaned. So he had to answer that question again… "Well, I was, but then I met another Rider. His name is Sora, and he has been invaluable ever since. He's helped me out with many things. And when a holiday came up, I decided to visit my cousin. It's only right, since I have a niece as well."

The elf queen nodded her head. "So I see. Where is Sora? Is he human? Elf?"

"You would've known if he was an elf. Either way, he is human, and..:

"...I'm right here. You shouldn't act like I'm not here, you know."

She turned to the young teen standing near the door, and she blinked at his appearance. His hair was extremely unruly, spiking up impossibly every which way. His clothes were a tad foreign, but not too much so. A black fabric shirt and dark pants. And his eyes were such a bright blue...

"So you're Sora? And you are a Dragon Rider?"

He nodded his head. "Yep. Arya, right? Nice to meet you too!"

Arya turned back to Eragon. "He is quite energetic and cheerful. Seems like he is a boon to have around."

Eragon nodded. "Yes, he is. He brings me up when I'm feeling down. That's who he is." He smiled at the words.

The elven beauty squinted her eyes and scoured Eragon over. "It feels like you're hiding something. But if it is something you would rather not talk about, I would understand."

Sora chuckled and spoke to his brother through their minds. _So, you know her?_

 _Yes, I do…_

Eragon felt mischief and suspicion from Sora. _Do you love her?_

And to Sora's surprise, he didn't deny the fact at all. _I love her. She is dear to me, but destiny may decide to keep us apart, as she has her duties, and I have mine. Do you think it's possible?_

 _Definitely. If it only takes time, we have plenty of that, don't we? Besides, you can overcome destiny. Remind me to get you two a paopu fruit…_

Before Eragon could ask what that was, he realized he should say something before Arya had to wait. "We should go into the living room, as we can all talk together there. It is a holiday for us humans."

Arya nodded. "Alright. What is this holiday you celebrate?"

Before any could answer, they heard footsteps behind them. Once they turned around, Eragon felt a large hug from his cousin. "Merry Christmas, Eragon! What a wonderful day we shall have, don't you agree?"

Eragon laughed, remembering what he and his brother were planning. "It sure will. Now, let's celebrate, alright?"

Roran grinned as he slapped his cousin on the back. "Of course. Now come on. We have many festivities to do!"

They all grinned while Arya stood there, confused because she had no idea what Christmas was.

Too bad for her...it seems it will be awhile before she learns…

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sun was setting in the sky, and they were all back at Roran's home, relaxing once more in front of the fire. They had had a long and exciting day, that was for sure.

They had feasted and enjoyed themselves, talking about adventures and battles and daily crazy things that seemed to happen in all of their lives.

The group included Roran, Katrina, Ismira, Sora, Eragon, Nasuada, Angela, and Arya. Needless to say, they had an interesting day.

Having Angela around automatically made that true.

Soon, they all grew silent, enjoying their relaxation.

Sora and Eragon looked at each other, and Eragon nodded. So it was time to tell them…

Eragon slowly got up from his seat, but calmed at the wave Sora sent him. Since it was the only sound in the room, all heads turned to him. He smiled weakly, but kept his resolve. No matter how nervous he was, he wanted to come out with the truth as well. He needed tham to know about Sora as well. He was family…

After clearing his throat he started to speak. "So, we all had fun today, huh?" Laughter was shared at the comment. "Either way, I have an incredibly important announcement to make."

Nasuada and Arya shared a serious but curious look, wondering what would be so important. They made sure they were listening. Roran was curious as well, but he had a feeling it would be positive. He smiled, along with Katrina. Angela had a curious look, and she leaned closer, eager to hear what the Rider had to say. Solembum lifted his head, one eye open.

Eragon looked around the room, taking in their expressions,, and he grinned inwardly. He had them now.

"You all know Sora. He's been helping around and he spent our time with us. I'm glad you all accepted him. I was a little afraid he wouldn't fit in well."

Roran smiled warmly. "If he's a friend of yours, he's a friend of ours. It's only right that the next generation of Riders dine with us." He laughed aloud.

Nasuada nodded. "Indeed. It is quite the honor, really, to meet the next Rider. In fact, I have a question if you don't mind. Where did Sora come from? Surely somewhere in Alagaësia…?"

Eragon smiled. "That was what I wanted to talk about, actually. The truth is..well, I don't really know how to put this...or how you would all react. This is quite the predicament I'm in now…"

He laughed nervously as Sora smiled. The rest were wondering what made him nervous now of all times. He had been pretty fearless against Galbatorix, or at least hid his fear well. What could have beaten that? And how did it even relate to Sora?

"I know what you're all thinking. What's gotten me, Eragon _Shadeslayer_ , so nervous?" They laughed, but were curious.

"Well, I have some news, but I don't know how to deliver it. What do you think?"

Roran answered, grinning. "Just spit it out! There's no use in holding it in! You are making us die with curiosity here! I'm sure it'll be okay."

Eragon smiled. "Okay, if you insist...Because you see…"

He took a deep breath as he looked at Sora. He grinned in encouragement, and Eragon was happy.

"Sora is...my brother."

There. He said it. There was no going back now. All he had to do was wait for the reactions.

He knew the suspense would kill him. At least his cousin wouldn't die of curiosity.

Everyone in the room sat in silence, wondering what Eragon just said. Was it even true? Did he say that Sora was his brother? They must have heard it wrong.

Arya found her words. "Say it again."

He knew what she meant. Say it in the Ancient Language.

"Sora er pömnuria blödh breoal."

Arya's eyes widened. "So he really is…"

They all stared at Eragon before shifting their eyes to Sora. He blinked. They blinked back.

Angela then laughed loudly. "I had a good feeling about today! Of course it would involve you, Shadeslayer."

Nasuada blinked and continued to stare.

Roran stared as well, but then a large grin appeared on his face as he went to hug his cousin. "So you have some family here after all. Congratulations! I wondered what could make you so nervous."

He then tunes to Sora. "Welcome to the family then Sora! Now that you mention it, you two do look a little alike, despite your styles."

Katrina nodded. "I'm so happy for you Eragon. It must be nice to know that you have someone else for you." Her smile was warm.

Eragon and Sora exchanged looks and spoke in their thoughts.

 _See? I told you it would turn out all right._

 _So you did. Though I was practically dying there waiting and nervous. I bet if that was you, the same thing would've happened._

 _Oh really? Okay, I might have...but too late now, you'll never know!_

 _...If we get another family member for another reason, you're telling them. Deal?_

 _Deal._

The two grinned.

What a wonderful Christmas.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Woo-hoo, I am finally done with this!**

 **Man, I wanted to write so much, and yet I didn't. I didn't really know what to write, really.**

 **And man, I'm at 4000 words now. That's a second.**

 **Once again, it will be a long while before I update again. I was planning this chapter for a while…**

 **Check out my other stories. I have a Kingdom Hearts on elf you want. :)**

 **I hope to see you all later!**

 _ **Elrun ono, iet fricaya!**_


End file.
